


The Bad Guy

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Kudos: 26





	The Bad Guy

“I just don’t get it,” Crowley said, looking across the table at Aziraphale.

Aziraphale looked up from his second piece of cake, “What’s that, dear?”

“ ** Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy.  ** You’re ‘on the wrong side.’ But it’s never been that simple, has it?”

“I wouldn’t know,”  Aziraphale shrugged, “I try not to pay attention to the politics. But I will say,” he added, passing Crowley the strawberry from the top of his cake, “Earth is remarkably nuanced.”

Crowley hummed in agreement, popping the strawberry in his mouth and secretly savoring the indulgent chocolate that lingered on it.


End file.
